<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you to the moon by spideyfool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393415">I love you to the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfool/pseuds/spideyfool'>spideyfool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls in Love, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfool/pseuds/spideyfool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby tries to help Penny with her hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you to the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/gifts">YellowMagicalGirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“ribbon” from the february prompts on tumblr. i kind of stretched the meaning of the prompt out but oh well! this is pretty short but it’s all i could really get out in time for todsy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby had never grown her hair past her shoulders. It was something she wouldn’t compromise on; it was easier to battle monsters when you had short hair. But she had seen Yang style her own wild hair, tying her blonde locks into various different shapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So helping Penny with her hair shouldn’t be so hard, right? Penny mentioned that her father would normally help her with her hair, but neither of them wanted to bother Pietro. He was most likely exhausted after a long day at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Ruby sat behind her girlfriend with legs crossed. She gently took Penny’s hair into her hands. Her ginger curls bounced as Ruby combed through them. Her hair was beautiful; always pristine and perfect, even with it’s thickness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby might ruin that today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled a red ribbon off the floor and placed it between her teeth. She bunched a few large pieces of hair, letting the rest fall back onto Penny’s shoulders. She might be doing this wrong, but she was fairly certain she’d seen Yang do something like this before. And if she could tie a knot, she could probably tie a bow. Probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wrapped the ribbon around the chunk of her hair and tied it into a quick knot, but she knew that wasn’t right. She untied it, still keeping it in place, and contemplated what the next logical step in tying a bow would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny interrupted her thoughts. “Can you do it?” she asked, voice sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laughed nervously, “Yeah, I can do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried again. And again. And again. Sometimes Penny’s hair fell out of her hands, or the ribbon slipped away, or –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in defeat. “Uh. I can’t do it,” she admitted. She pulled the ribbon away from her girlfriend’s hair, fiddling with it in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny smoothed her hair down before lifting herself off the ground. “It’s okay! It’s hard,” she assured, leaning down to give Ruby a chaste kiss on the lips. “Maybe we can go ask Yang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>